The present invention relates to a float unit for controlling the filling level of liquid gases in vessels, cylinders and the like.
As is known, the float units used in liquid gas cylinders that have to be filled substantially consist of a valve body which can be associated with the cylinder, from which a stem extends having at its lower part a fork whereto a float member is swingably hinged which is usually provided with a cam for operating the valve element.
This conventional float unit which is used worldwide, suffers the drawback of being very bulky particularly during storing and shipping, since the float member usually lies on the stem extension of the valve body, thus being cumbersome.
Moreover, it is necessary to take adapted provisions during packaging in order to avoid breakage of the hinge area between the float member and the fork body of the valve body.